


Brick to the Past

by Demy (JadenPrinceton)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Rick and Morty - Freeform, adult swim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenPrinceton/pseuds/Demy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Morty's summer vacation and he starts to think back to when his grandpa, Rick first moved in and later the decline in adventurous outings. Why doesn't Rick go on adventures with Morty anymore? Why does everything look so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t feel I have enough knowledge of the characters to write them in a way that isn’t OOC, but let’s do it anyway!  
>  Written pretty quickly on tumblr for funsies. If there's an interest I may continue it (because I do have more story).

It was the start of summer vacation. Morty didn’t have to worry about missing school and getting in trouble with his parents because of some wild adventure his grandpa Rick dragged him into without any prior notice. Although Morty didn’t always like being put in danger, he didn’t like being bored.

Before Rick came to live with the family, Morty often spent time alone playing video games or reading a lengthy book and becoming immersed within the story, often leaving him feeling like the hero he’s always wanted to be.

Where would he even have the time to travel to a village and save the towns people? Where would he be able to see the magnificent creatures from his stories or ride on the back of a scaly dragon?

Morty overheard his parents talking about Ricks’ arrival with an occasional sentence or two from his sister in between her text messages. His mom explained that his grandpa was a genius scientist and he’d be staying with the family, much to his dads dismay.

Morty was excited. He couldn’t believe it. A real scientist, a genius scientist in his own family! He was relieved to hear he wasn’t another businessman or horse heart surgeon.

On the day Rick moved in, he brought a lot of boxes. All mostly labeled with the words “DANGER!” or “DON’T TOUCH!” in bright red marker. Morty couldn’t help, but wonder what their contents could be and snuck into the garage to take a closer peek. However, he was caught.

"W-what’re ya doing look lookin’ in those boxes, kid! Can’t you read?" slurred Rick as he took a flask from his lab coat and chugged its contents. Morty’s first reaction was to scream and immediately push back the boxes to their original position.

"Sorry, grandpa! I-I didn’t mean to honest. I just—"

"GRAAAAANDPAAAA?"

Ricks’ voice startled the boy even more causing him to become frightened. “Just call me Rick, kid. I don’t like any of that grandpa shit, kid. I ain’t that old.”

"Okay, uh, Rick! I’m sorry." said Morty "What’s in those boxes anyway, huh?"

Rick noticed his grandsons genuine curiosity. Not like those other people or…aliens that always wanted to steal his ideas. He was still a little skeptical though, but he could use an assistant. He decided to test the boy by asking him to help him with a task. Morty agreed to help almost instantly.

From then on, Rick and Morty went on adventures, but lately things haven’t been as fun as they use to. Even though Morty was happy to relax his poor body and mind from all the disasters he’s experienced, a big part of him missed it.

Rick hadn’t been inviting him to join him on any trips and the only “adventures” he would take him on mostly just involved taking the long route to school.

On one of those days, Morty skipped his classes and walked back home to see what Rick could be up to when he’s by himself. The garage was opened just a crack, big enough for Morty to look through. He saw a green portal start to open on the wall, he knew Rick was about to travel somewhere. He decided to follow him through the portal and see where it lead.

In a flash, he arrived to what looked like his own school.

"What the heck am I doing back at school?! Did Rick know I followed him and tricked me?" he thought. Perhaps he was just warping to school to finally take him on a real adventure?

No. Suddenly he realized, this wasn’t really his school. There was a sign pasted right above him on a locker. It read “Prom Night 19XX!”. A bell rang and the hallways became flooded with students. The men had long hair, the woman wore bellbottoms and that’s when he realized, he most certainly had time traveled.

Morty panicked as he had this realization and quickly ran into the stream of students in hopes of finding Rick to take him back to the present time.

As he zipped past students, he began to forget what his surroundings were and crashed right into someone and stumbled back a bit until he fell.

The kids around him noticed and begun to laugh. Morty groaned and was ready to apologize to whatever he had bumped into. He had hoped it had been Rick.

"Hey man. Watch where you’re going! I’m carrying some reeeeal serious stuff here!"

Morty looked up to see a figure wearing a long white lab coat stained with what looked like grease, faded black jeans a simple grey t-shirt; untucked and messily hanging out of his pants. Some of his features looked very familiar and it wasn’t until he saw the vibrant blue hair and lab goggles that his assumptions were confirmed to be true.

He had hoped he had found his grandpa, but he certainly hadn’t been expecting this.


End file.
